imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Robot IV (Saga)
Hunting on Cleave Upon returning from his mission, he wanted to start a family with Princess Robot. However, King Robot wanted to see him serve in action again. The Prince was soon informed by Special Agent Gale, under his servitude of the king, that he was to retrieve the defector Alana. Alana was declared a traitor for having fallen in love with an enemy soldier. The King wanted her dead so that other members of the war would not see a potential for peace. The Prince disembarked on his journey and arrived on Cleave, where Alana had spent years working as a prison guard. He was informed by the prison guards that Alana had frequently spent her time reading books. The Prince then interrogated a prisoner on the books she read and discovered they were written by D. Oswald Heist, a known anti-war propagandist. When the prince received word that several Landfall Coalition members had Alana and her lover cornered, he set out immediately to retrieve them. However, upon arriving, The Stalk stood over several of his troops tied together by a binding spell. As the Prince approached her, the Stalk reached for her phone. The Prince thought she was reaching for a weapon and he blew a hole through her chest. When he saw her phone was ringing, he picked it up and heard The Will on the other line. He informed her that he had just murdered her. The Will swore an oath of revenge against the Prince for his actions. The Prince continued to follow them but was unsuccessful as Marko and Alana escaped Cleave. The Prince commandeered Stalk's Skullship and used it to follow up on his hunch. He believed they would head to Quietus, the home planet of Alana's favorite author and war-time propagandist. Hunting on Quietus Prince approached Heist's house on Quietus. He entered the home and began questioning Heist on his pacifist attitude. Unknown to the Prince, Alana, Marko, Klara, Izabel, and Hazel had arrived earlier that week and were attempting to remain quiet in the attic. As the Prince brought up the Heist's brother, the Prince struck a nerve as he considered him a traitor for abandoning the war effort. Heist pulled out a gun in retaliation. However, he was quickly shot by the Prince who in return took a seat and decided to wait at the house for Alana to arrive. As Heist laid injured, he informed the Prince his gun was actually just a prop gun. Klara became furious in hearing that Heist was being tortured. She had grown close to him over the past few weeks. Klara rushed downstairs to protect him and was struck by the Prince. Heist revealed his gun wasn't really a prop and shot the Prince in the back for attempting to harm Klara. Rebooted Prince Moments later, the Prince rebooted and began walking towards his ship on a mission. He headed to Sextillion where he spent his days with prostitutes. On the news, they announced his son had just been born, however he remained nonreactive. He was soon woken from his prostitute fantasies by Mama Sun. She informed him his son had just been born and he snapped out of his haze finally. He expectantly blew a hole through Mama Sun's chest, killing her. The Prince rushed home and discovered his wife had been murdered. At his wife's funeral, King Robot was of little help to the Prince. The King found the prince a disgrace and coward for failing to complete the mission of murdering the war-torn lovers. Later, Gale informed the Prince where Marko and Alana's ship was located. He was enraged and took off for Gardenia. He found a soiled diaper which implied that his son was still alive. The Prince continued to pursue Marko. He eventually found Marko and held him at gunpoint when he failed to board the ship before it took off. A Tenuous Alliance Marko soon teamed up with the Prince to find Alana and the Prince’s Son. They traveled to Quietus to find Ghus, the herder who had sold the group Friendo. Ghus confirmed he could track his herd through a psychic link but he hasn’t tried to track one across the galaxy before. While they traveled on Stalk's Skullship, Yuma gave Marko tainted Fadeaway that nearly killed him. The Prince was initially reluctant to call for help as it would give away his position, gave in and made a call back home to find the antidote to heal Marko. He was told they need to purge Marko. Ghus realized the Prince's blood would cause him to vomit and he induced both of them with some of his blueblood. Marko and Yuma soon recovered from their drug trip. When they were suddenly approached by a warship from the Robot Kingdom, the group saw a violent side of Marko as he ordered them to fight the ship head-on even though it dwarfed their ship in size. The Prince worries they were tracked because of his call to save Marko's life. He teleported them out of there to save their lives against Marko’s wishes. They soon crash landed on the planet where Marko's family was located. After being dazed, the Prince picked himself up and followed Marko to where his family was located. He instantly murdered Dengo on sight and was reunited with his child. Searching for Hazel The Prince was stripped of his title and began to go by the name Sir Robot. His son was also now referred to simply as Squire. Together, they grew up peacefully for several years on Quietus and avoided any violence while living off the land. When Ghus came running to tell them that Marko and Alana had returned, he groaned and told Ghus he wanted nothing to do with them as they brought nothing but trouble. Marko and Alana convinced Sir Robot to help them break into the prison to save their daughter on Landfall. They threatened to reveal their location to King Robot if the Prince refused to help them. | Powers = * : The television screen is mostly off however sometimes it shows images that display his feelings and thoughts. It can also be used to show images that may threaten and even mind-control others. * : Prince Robot IV is a humanoid being with the head of a small television set, and has the ability to shapeshift his right arm into a cannon. :* : He can fire a shot out of his arm that can maim and kill people based on where it impacts. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Prince Robot IV is a loving and calm character who can erupt in a second. He does not object brutality and makes use of it whenever he feels necessary. * : Prince Robot IV is also becoming more and more addicted to narcotics. At present, he loves to get naked, take a large dose of narcotic and masturbate. It is also during this process that he becomes extremely dangerous to anyone around him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}